CCL Resurrection
Card CCL World Heavyweight Championship The Great D © vs. CJ Wizard CCL Women's Championship Pyra © vs. Nadi Raging Inferno Match Ray Gettys vs. Frank Shatter Hardcore Match for the CCL National Championship Mark Austin © vs. Chris Knight CCL Women's Tag Team Championship Neo-Diva Revolution (Bailey LeRoux & Lexi Blue) © vs. Psylektra (Psylocke & Elektra) The Wolfpack (Jordan Collins & Harry Wolf) vs. The Constrictors (Boa & Black Anaconda) CCL Tag Team Championship Future Foundation (Tommy Kazarian & Matt Phoenix) © vs. TBD CCL Tag Team Championship Series Final The Brotherhood (Gabriel & Miguel) vs. Big Money (Chris James & Big Robowski) Open Challenge for the CCL Hardcore Championship Michael Heinman © vs. TBD 6-Woman Champions Battle Royal; Winner will face the CCL Women's Champion on Adrenaline #70. Plus Ashley Knight making her CCL in-ring Debut! ResurrectionCCLHardcoreChampionship.PNG ResurrectionBigMoneyvBrotherhood.PNG ResurrectionConstrictorsvWolfPack.PNG ResurrectionCCLWomensTagTeamChampionshipChampionship.PNG ResurrectionCCLNationalChampionship.PNG ResurrectionGettysvShatter.PNG ResurrectionCCLWomensChampionship.PNG ResurrectionCCLWorldHeavyweightChampionship.PNG Results *1. Rick Acid distracted the referee throughout the match. *2. Shanna came out and want a match even she wasn't on the card but Samus came out. Samus issues a proposition for Shanna and that proposition was she vs Shanna for the Bombshells Championship and Shanna decided to defend the title against Samus. *4. Other participants were Beth Phoenix, Meredith Clark, Christie Monteiro, and Lara Croft. *5. Vamp interfered in the match and gave Heinman a V-Cutter. Other participants that answered to the open challenge were Brandon Wolfe, Ryan Sparxx, and Nathan Williams. *7. The match ended in Disqualification when Shazine Fria laid out Elektra with a sucker punch. After the match, both teams brawled until Neo-Diva Revolution laid Psylektra out. *8. Knight got ambushed by Tammy & Giuliana Fontana until she was saved by Dixie Clements. *9. Rick Acid help The Brotherhood by throwing a steel chair to Miguel as Miguel uses the chair on Matt Phoenix. *10. The match ended in Disqualification when Pyra attack the referee. After the match, Nadi beat the living stuffings out of Pyra. Taylor Starr then came out and announcing that she cashing in her MITB Briefcase. *11. Starr won the title by cashing in her Money in the Bank Briefcase. *12. The match didn't start at all when The Wolfpack attack The Constrictors as The Constrictors was making their entrance. The two teams brawled throughout the ring until The Wolfpack laid The Constrictors out. *13. The Great D was being stretchered backstage until he got attacked by Wizard. Wizard continues his merciless assault until he laid The Great D with a wicked steel steps shot. Wizard was happy of his actions as he heads backstage as a great CPV ends with a very brutal ending. Miscellaneous *CCL Co-Owner Meredith Clark came out and thanks to the fans and will give a great show to them and also happy to be back from a summer hiatus. Suddenly, Envy made a shocking return after 2 years from CCL as the crowd went nuts for her. Envy enters the ring and Clark wasn't expecting to see Envy at that time. Envy then told Clark and the crowd that from the last two years, she lost everything including her family and friends but she got everything back this past summer. Clark doesn't know what she talking about until Envy told Clark that Sushi-X sold 50% stake of CCL to the Ashura organization and Creeker ran Ashura. Envy then told Clark that Creeker doesn't run it anymore because she lost a bet to Envy and Envy not only run the Ashura organization but owns 50% of CCL too making her Co-Owner of CCL! Clark says congratulations to Envy and Envy is willing to move on after giving Clark 3 years of living hell. Envy asks Clark to shake her hand and Clark accepts the handshake because she and Envy are ain't doing this for themselves but they're doing this for the fans. Clark heads backstage as Envy celebrates in the ring alone. *Envy's first act as Co-Owner of CCL that the Money in the Contracts owned by Taylor Starr and The Great D will be extended until the end of CCL The Big One on April 5, 2015. *CCL World Heavyweight Champion & Mr. Money in the Bank The Great D had an interview with Eddie Mac in the ring and told Eddie that he got a big announcement regarding the Money in the Bank Opportunity and that announcement was there will be a Greatness Challenge Ladder Match on Adrenaline #70 and the winner will face The Great D in the main event. Also, he announces that he will be in the Greatness Challenge Ladder Match as well. The Great D then hand over the Money in the Bank belt to Eddie Mac before he heads backstage. *Chris Gary calls out former CCL Owner Sushi-X to a match so Gary beat the shit out of Sushi-X due to all the stuff that Sushi-X did to him in the last two years. Sushi-X did come out and decide not to fight at all. Sushi-X then told Gary that he needs to get something from the back real quick and that thing was a contract for a match between him and Gary at Adrenaline #70. Gary signed the contract then suddenly Aaron Alexander came out of nowhere and Spears Gary through a table. Alexander wasn't done as he hit the Rubout and another Spear through another table in one of the corners on Gary. Alexander then taunts to the crowd as the crowd booed Alexander. *CCL Co-Owner Meredith Clark was pissed of Shazine Fria's actions as Fria did what she needs to do for her clients. Clark then told Fria that Psylektra gets one more shot at the titles on Pulse #20. Also, Clark told Fria that Psylektra will get a warm-up match on Adrenaline #70 and the person that Psylektra will be facing is none other than Fria herself! Clark also told Fria that if Fria doesn't in that match, then Neo-Diva Revolution are stripped of the women's tag titles and fired including Fria from CCL. *TRT came out and happy of what he did at CAW All-Stars 6 by defeating Reaper X via countout. TRT then announces that he wants a World Heavyweight Championship shot and he will get it by any means necessary including ending Armageddon's career. CJ Logan & Juliet Starling came out as Logan mocked at TRT then told TRT to look behind as TRT turns around and sees Armageddon as TRT decides to leave the ring with his life. *A big announcement was made and that announcement was a joint event between CCL and Destiny Championship Wrestling called CCL/DCA Futureshock: Destiny and that event will happen during the Thanksgiving weekend. Category:CCL Category:CPV's Category:2014